Reunion
by Cat C
Summary: Sequel to "Three Minutes" - Voyager finally gets home: Last Chapter
1. Default Chapter

**Reunion******

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Chapter 1 – Welcome Home?

            It appeared that all hell had broken loose on Voyager's bridge as they hurtled through the transwarp conduit.  Tom Paris, chief helmsman, fought to hold the ship on a steady course.  As the Borg vessel grew closer, Tom's fingers flew across his console.  "I can't stay ahead of them, Captain." His voice was tense, revealing the strain he was under. 

            The Borg vessel overtook Voyager and they were drawn inside of it.  Seven of Nine announced that the transwarp network had been obliterated and Captain Janeway ordered Commander Tuvok to fire.  As he launched the weapons that Admiral Janeway had brought with her from the future, the Borg vessel began to explode.  Voyager emerged through the debris to the sight of 18 Starfleet vessels surrounding them.  Janeway stared at the viewscreen and stated quietly.  "We did it."

            Harry's console beeped and he announced that they were being hailed.  "On screen."  Janeway ordered, and Admiral Paris and Reginald Barclay appeared on the viewscreen.  After the Admiral glanced down at his son seated at the helm, he began to ask how they managed it.  Janeway replied.  "It will all be in my report, Sir."  After the communication had been terminated, she looked down and whispered.  "Thanks for your help, Admiral Janeway."

            Suddenly, the communication system beeped and the doctor's voice was heard.  "Sickbay to the bridge."  A soft cooing could be heard in the background.  Tom turned towards the captain with a confused expression on his face as Harry gave in to a huge grin.   "Doctor to Lieutenant Paris.  There's someone here who would like to say hello."

 "You better get down there, Tom."  The captain smiled at him as the entire bridge crew heard the cooing of the new baby.

            "Yes, Ma'am."  Tom replied softly with an answering smile, as he quickly rose from his seat.  He bounded up the two steps towards the turbolift, gave Harry a huge grin and left the bridge.

            Harry wiped his eyes as he watched his friend go to meet his new daughter.

            Indicating the empty pilot's seat, the captain remarked.  "Mr. Chakotay, the helm."

            "Aye, Captain."  Chakotay replied as he moved to Tom's vacant station.  He glanced back at Seven with a small grin, which she returned, and took his seat.

            "Set a course….for home."  The captain ordered as she resumed her seat.  "We really did it."  She whispered as she looked out the viewscreen showing the beautiful site of planet earth swathed in clouds before them.

            "Captain, we're being hailed."  Harry interrupted her thoughts.

            "On screen, Mr. Kim."  Janeway ordered.

            A tall, dark haired man in an Admiral's uniform, standing stiffly at attention appeared in front of them.  "Captain Janeway, I'm Admiral Gwynn and I'd like to formally welcome you home to the Alpha Quadrant."  His voice was deep and cold.

            Janeway looked at the man, not recognizing him but acknowledging his rank.  "Admiral, it's good to be back.  I'm afraid that I don't recall an Admiral Gwynn before we left."  She stood up and approached the viewscreen.

            "Yes Captain, I was promoted to Admiral four years ago.  I am in charge of the Cochran station here on Mars Base Two.  I have transmitted headings to bring Voyager to our docking port.  Starfleet requires your ship to go through a full diagnostic scanning before you will be allowed to proceed to Earth.  You crew will also undergo thorough medical exams and debriefings about their time in the Delta Quadrant.  We will expect you at our station in about two hours.  You will of course be given a full escort as befitting your status."  The Admiral gave Janeway a slight smile as he turned to one of the officers at his side.

            "I understand, Admiral and we will be glad to accommodate Starfleet's regulations.  Please tell me when our families will be notified of our arrival."  Janeway stiffened at the rather formal greeting.

            "I'm afraid, Captain that I am not in charge of notifying the crew's families.  That will be handled by Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco.  See you in two hours.  Gwynn out."

            "Not exactly the friendly welcome home, that I'd imagined."  Harry's voice was heard softly from his station.

            Seven turned to the OPs station.  "I believe that the Admiral is expressing a needed caution considering that we could pose a potential danger due to unknown materials or viruses from the Delta Quadrant."

            "I must concur, Captain.  This may be nothing more than an appropriate precaution on Starfleet's part."  Tuvok announced in his calm voice from the tactical station.

            "Agreed, Mr. Tuvok."  Janeway stated as she returned to her seat.  Glancing at the helm, she ordered.  "Commander, follow the headings to Mars base."

            "Aye, Captain."  Chakotay responded, and entered the headings into the helm control and began to move Voyager towards Mars.

            Harry continued to monitor the communications between the ships escorting Voyager as they moved along the new headings.

*  *  *  *  *

            The doors to sickbay swished open and Tom Paris moved quickly to the far end of the room where B'Elanna sat back against the raised end of the biobed with her eyes closed.  A small bundle, wrapped in a blue sickbay blanket, was cradled in her right arm.  B'Elanna opened her eyes when she heard Tom approach.  Looking up into his cobalt blue eyes, she noticed them shining with unshed tears.  "Hey."  She said softly as she reached up to caress his cheek with her left hand.

            "Hey, yourself."  Tom answered in their usual greeting to each other.  He bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead, straightened up and pushed the edge of the blanket aside to peer down at his daughter's face.  She had a small cap of dark brown curls on her head and faint forehead ridges.  Tom ran his thumb over the ridges and then looked back at B'Elanna.  "She's beautiful, B'Elanna.  Just like her mother."  His voice was husky, overcome with emotion and fatigue.   He leaned in and gave his wife another kiss.

            Just then the doctor reappeared from his office.  "Ah, Mr. Paris, it's good of you to join us.  May I assume that your presence here means that we are in the Alpha Quadrant?" He asked Tom as he approached the biobed, scanner in hand.

            "Yeah, Doc.  We are about one light year from Earth."  Glancing back to B'Elanna, Tom continued.  "The transwarp network has been destroyed and we weren't followed by Borg vessels."  He suddenly yawned and turned away while bringing his hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide it.

            "Hey, flyboy.  It must have been pretty intense on the bridge."  B'Elanna teased him.  She could see the fatigue in his eyes as he came down from the rush of adrenaline that had kept him going at the helm.

            "Yeah, it was kind of tense for awhile but we pulled it off."  He gave her a lopsided grin as he moved out of the doctor's way.  Noting the scanner in the EMH's hand, Tom glanced at his daughter and then turned back to the doctor.  "She's alright isn't she, Doc?"  He asked in a worried voice.

            "Mother and daughter are just fine, Mr. Paris."  Turning the scanner towards Tom, the doctor continued.  "The father appears to be in the need of some rest, though."  He gave them a smile and moved off to the back room of sickbay.

            B'Elanna reached for Tom's hand and held it in her own; she pulled him down towards her.  "He's right you know.  You look exhausted."  She whispered in his ear, trying not to wake their daughter.  The baby stirred in B'Elanna's arm and suddenly opened her eyes; looking straight at Tom.

            Bright blue eyes looked up at equally blue eyes.  "Hi, honey.  It's your daddy."  Tom gazed tenderly at his daughter.  She blinked twice and waved one tiny fist and when he placed his finger near her, she grasped it tightly.  Tom looked at B'Elanna and smiled shyly.  "I think she knows me."  

            "Of course she does.  You've talked to her enough over the past few months.  She recognizes your voice."  B'Elanna looked from daughter to husband and gave them both a tired smile.

            "I think you need to rest, B'Elanna."  Tom said as he unsuccessfully tried to stifle another yawn.

            "You both need rest and that's Doctor's orders."  The EMH appeared from the back room, pushing a portable biobed up against B'Elanna's.  "I assumed that I wouldn't be able to get you to leave, Mr. Paris, so you might as well rest here."

            Tom gave him a slight grin but shook his head.  "I'm still on shift, Doc."

            "I took the liberty of checking with the captain, Lieutenant, and you are officially off duty until we reach Mars Base Two.  Apparently Starfleet feels we need to have the ship examined and the crew debriefed before we are permitted to land on Earth."  Indicating the second biobed, he stated.  "Enjoy the rest while you can.  You'll both soon be up for the 0200 feedings."  He smiled and turned towards his office.

            Tom shrugged out of his jacket as he moved around to the other side of the two biobeds.  He sat down on the portable bed, reached down to pull off his boots and swung his long legs up onto the biobed.  He rolled onto his left side and pulled his wife and daughter to him with his right arm.  B'Elanna placed her head on his shoulder and Tom leaned his against the top of her head and closed his eyes.

            The doctor sat behind his desk and activated his console.  "Computer, enter on this stardate that Miral Kathryn Paris was born.  Time of birth, 1400 hours.  Place of birth, Transwarp conduit – Alpha Quadrant.  End log."  He walked out of the office and noted the Paris family was sound asleep.  Moving quietly, he approached the biobeds.  He reached for the shelf under the bed and pulled out a large blue blanket.  Draping it over Tom; he smiled and moved to the back of sickbay.  "Computer, lights at one quarter."  The lights dimmed and the room was quiet.  "Computer deactivate EMH."  He ordered and shimmered off.

to be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2 Looking Back

**Reunion******

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Chapter 2 – Looking Back

**          As the turbolift doors slid shut, Harry returned Tom's grin.  He knew that Tom was headed to sickbay to meet his daughter.  He wiped his eyes as he thought of finally seeing his parents after seven long years.  Were his parents in such awe when he was born, as Tom had appeared when he heard his daughter's first sounds?  Harry was an only child and knew that his parents had spoiled him, giving in to his every whim as he grew up.  He remembered happy childhood parties and how proud they were when he played a clarinet solo at the Starfleet winter concert in his junior year at the Academy.   He also remembered the raw pain when he realized that Voyager was stranded over 70,000 light years from home.  Harry never thought he would see his parents again and now they were only a few hours away.  He had spoken to them through the Pathfinder project and felt their love for him across the great distance.  He remembered back to his first day on Voyager…..**

*  *  *  *  *

            Harry had thought of himself as quite professional and mature as he waited on Deep Space Nine to join Voyager's crew.  Then, in a dark little bar run by a Ferengi, he had almost been taken for quite a lot of credits. ** Quark, the bar owner, had shown him some crystals and had gotten quite upset when Harry told him that they had been warned at the Academy about the Ferengi.  Badgered by Quark into buying something, Harry had offered to buy the entire tray of crystals when Tom Paris stepped up.  "Dazzling, aren't they."  Tom picked up one of the Lobi crystals from Quark's tray.  "As bright as a Colladian diamond."**

            Quark snatched the crystal back, snapping.  "Brighter."

            Tom continued.  "Hard to believe you can find them on any planet in the system.   You know, there's a shop at the Volnar Colony that sells a dozen assorted shapes for one Cardassian Latinum."  Tom watched as Harry closed Quark's case and stood up to leave.  As they walked out of the bar together, Harry thanked Tom.  Shouldering his bag, Tom turned to Harry with a sly grin on his face and asked.  "Didn't they warn you about Ferengi at the Academy?"

Once onboard the ship, Harry had seen the reactions the Fleet crew had towards Tom.  Even though he was told the worst about the 'Observer', he decided that Tom Paris needed a friend as much as he did.  He appointed himself Tom's first friend on Voyager.  

*  *  *  *  *

            They had been through so much in the past seven years and Tom had always remained by his side. When the two crewmembers had been thrown down to the bottom of the chute in the Akritirian prison, Tom had kept him safe from the other prisoners.  Then when Tom had been stabbed, Harry was forced to keep him from harm while he tried to neutralize the power in the chute to escape.   They had barely been rescued in time; Tom lay close to death on the floor and Harry had been surrounded by angry inmates.  He thought fondly of the race with the Delta Flyer when Tom and B'Elanna had returned dirty, battered, and eager to have the Captain perform a wedding ceremony.  His two friends had found love on the long journey home and now were in sickbay welcoming their daughter as they returned to the Alpha Quadrant.

            Harry also thought about Libby and knew, from her letters that she had not married while he was missing; he wondered if they might be able to get back together.  He realized that he was a much different man than the one who had left for a two week mission so long ago.   Would Libby accept the man he had become?  Would he accept her?  

*  *  *  *  *

Harry looked up as the captain approached his station.  He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her voice.

            "Are you alright, Harry?"  Janeway asked, taking in his confused expression as she lightly touched his shoulder.  "You didn't answer me."

            Harry blushed as he straightened up at his console.  "I'm sorry, Captain.  I guess I was just lost in thought."  He glanced quickly at the view of Earth on the viewscreen and looked back at Janeway.

            "What I said, Mr. Kim, was that I needed to meet with Commander Tuvok in my ready room and, with Commander Chakotay at the helm, I asked if you could take the bridge."  Janeway gave him a big smile as his eyes lit up at the request.

            Harry had been in the command chair during both Beta and Gamma shifts but never on the Alpha shift, especially when a senior officer was on the bridge.  "Yes, Ma'am, I would be proud to take the bridge."  He said as he headed for the command chair.

            The captain shook her head slightly in amusement as she watched him move down the steps.  _He has certainly grown in the last seven years.  If we hadn't gotten pulled into the Delta Quadrant, he would have been a Lieutenant Commander by now._

_            Stopping at Tuvok's station, Janeway requested that he join her in her ready room.  The two senior officers left the bridge, having taken one more look at the beautiful site on the viewscreen._

*  *  *  *  *

            The captain moved slowly into her ready room with Tuvok behind her.  She indicated that he should sit on the couch as she moved towards the replicator.  "Coffee, black."  She ordered, and then looked at her oldest friend.  "Would you like some hot tea, Tuvok?"  She asked with a tired expression on her face.  

            "Tea would be fine, Captain."  Tuvok replied as he sat on the edge of the couch.  He watched as Captain Janeway carried the two mugs towards him and sat down.  He accepted the mug from her and took a sip of the hot spiced beverage.

            After handing Tuvok his tea, Janeway inhaled the deep, bitter scent of the hot coffee.  "We actually did it.  We're home."  She took a sip of coffee and leaned tiredly into the back of the couch.  

            "You have attained your goal, Captain.  You have brought this ship and its crew home and I might add, in record time."  Tuvok stated in his calm quiet voice.  He did not betray any emotion although Janeway knew that he had missed his family and that his medical condition could now be treated expediently .  He took a drink of his tea before looking to Janeway for an explanation of why she asked to speak to him privately.

            Janeway placed her mug on the low table in front of the couch and turned to her tactical officer.  "Tuvok, you are one of my oldest and dearest friends.  I still remember our first meeting.  You dressed me down in front of three Starfleet Admirals for failing to observe certain tactical procedures during my first command.  You were right of course but it certainly damaged my ego at the time."  At his subtle look of remorse, she continued.  "Oh, I deserved it and you really did help mold me into a better officer."  Reaching out for him, she tentatively placed her hand on his arm.  "I've come to rely on you so much over the  past 13 years for your logical advice and friendship.  I'm so glad that we've been able to return to the Alpha Quadrant in time for you to get help.  I've ordered the Doctor to send a subspace message to Vulcan, notifying your family of your condition.   He will be asking that T'Pel and your son, S'ek join us at Mars Base."

            Clearing his throat softly, Tuvok looked into the blue-grey eyes, shining with unshed tears and turned slightly towards Janeway.  "Captain, it has always been a great honor serving with you.  I'm sorry if I gave you any unrest at the beginning of your career.  You were then and continue to be, a fine officer.  Thank you for the order to have my family join us.  I assure you that I am capable of continuing my duties until we have docked."  He finished his mug of tea and rose from the seat.  "If  I may return to the bridge?"  

            Janeway nodded her approval and Tuvok walked towards the doors.  _Thank you my old friend for your strength.  She slowly finished her coffee and headed for the bridge._

*  *  *  *  *

            Chakotay carefully maneuvered Voyager on its course towards Mars Base.  He felt a pang of regret as the ship turned and Earth was no longer visible on screen.   Even though he had grown up on Dorvan V, he thought of Earth as home.   He had good memories of his time as a cadet at the Academy and later teaching there.  He felt a chill come over him as he thought of his family and friends who did not survive the Cardassian massacre.  He missed his father and regretted that they had not healed the rift between them before the older man died.  He thought back to his days on the Liberty with the renegade Maquis crew…..

*  *  *  *  *

            Smoke billowed from the engineer's console as several sharp Klingon curses could be heard above the blare of the warning klaxon.  "Hull breach in 45 seconds.  Hull breach in 45 seconds."  The metallic voice of the computer sounded.  

 "B'Elanna if you don't get that sealed, we're finished."  Chakotay shouted as the young engineer pushed herself out from under the console.  He had rescued the half-Klingon from a freighter when the owner-pilot had been killed and she was just about to be attacked.  Although still in her early twenties, she had a way with the 39 year old** engines onboard the Liberty and had pulled them through many difficult times.  Now, he thought, their luck was just about to run out.**

            Pushing her unruly hair back from her grease stained forehead, B'Elanna smiled as she shouted into the comm system.  "Bendera, try the shields now!"  There was a sudden silence as the klaxon stopped and the ship stopped shaking.  "All fixed, Chakotay.  Now what about that Raktajino you promised me?"  She gave him another smile as she wiped her hands on the brown leather pants that hugged her slim figure.  Shouldering her repair kit, she slid past his chair.  "I'll just grab a quick sonic shower and meet you in the mess."  She left the bridge to the amusement of the rest of the crew.  

Chakotay shook his head and watched her go as; once again, they were able to continue on their way to the hidden Maquis base.

His thoughts then wandered to another Liberty crewmember he had picked up; Tom Paris an ex-fleet pilot, for the price of his bar bills.  Although he had a difficult time dealing with the younger man, Chakotay had to admit that his skills at the helm were worth the extra hassle of keeping the high spirited pilot out of trouble.  Tom was pretty much of a loner on the Liberty but certainly enjoyed every shore leave.  Chakotay regretted when Tom was captured by the Federation on his first mission off the ship and was shocked to hear that he had been sentenced to ten years at Aukland Penal Colony.  He had heard about the reputation of the 'model' Starfleet prison and knew that Tom was not in for an easy time.  Then, Paris had shown up on Voyager's bridge; a traitor who helped Kathryn Janeway track them down.

After both ships had been damaged and pulled into the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay knew there was no choice except to ram the Liberty into the larger Kazon vessel to aid Voyager.  He withheld his anger at Captain Janeway when she destroyed the array, stranding both the ship's crews 70,000 light years from the Alpha Quadrant, and helped his crew adjust to serve under her command….

*  *  *  *  *

  Chakotay grew to respect the diminutive captain with the backbone of steel.  He had felt himself becoming attracted to the red haired woman with the blue-grey eyes but she was not able to return his feelings due to her sense of duty and her all encompassing need to get her ship, and its crew, back home.  Once, on New Earth, as he called the small planet where he and the captain had thought themselves stranded, he thought that they might have a future together.  A cure had been found, though, and they resumed their positions on Voyager.

Now, he felt that he needed to move on and slowly discovered the gentle nature of the ex-Borg, Seven of Nine.  She was child-like in her personal dealings with the crew but was a quick study, with a sharp mind that rivaled his own, in scientific studies.  She also, shyly, showed an interest in archeology.  Her physical features and growing sensuality was not lost on the commander.  He smiled as he remembered kissing her for the first time in his quarters, when she surprised him by beaming in with a large bouquet of flowers.  He was not sure what would happen next but wished to continue their relationship on Earth.  Chakotay knew that they would have to overcome many obstacles but he thought of Tom and B'Elanna.  The pilot had come onboard with a large chip on his shoulder and a playboy attitude towards all of the female crewmembers, while B'Elanna had never hidden her fiery Klingon temper and her 'hands-off' aura.  Now, they were married and had just become parents; he couldn't have been happier for them.

Chakotay turned as he felt someone approach him and looked up into Seven's clear blue eyes as she moved to stand by his side.  They were nearing Mars Base and he easily placed the ship into a low orbit around the red planet.  When Seven placed her hand on his shoulder, he gently covered her hand with one of his own and smiled up at the tall blond.

The doors to the ready room slid open and Janeway made her way to the middle of  the bridge.  Glancing up at her OPs officer as he rose to meet her, she smiled and stated.  "Please, resume your command, Mr. Kim.  I'll be in sickbay.  I have a new crewmember to meet."

 "Aye, Captain."  Harry replied as he sat back down in the 'big' chair.  Harry glanced back at the captain as she left the bridge, heading to sickbay to see the newest member of their Voyager family.  He looked forward to their arrival at Mars Base so he could join his friends in welcoming their daughter.

*  *  *  *  *

As the doors to the turbolift slid shut, the captain leaned against the far wall.  The past several hours had been filled with tension and now she clearly felt the fatigue that she had successfully kept at bay.  "Sickbay." She ordered and closed her eyes as the lift began to move.  She thought back to when she had first met Tom Paris.  He had been a young child and she had gone to his house for a meeting with his father.  Captain Paris was her mentor and they later served together on the Albatani.  Later, she and Owen Paris had been captured by the Cardassians and he had been tortured while she was held in a cell listening to his screams. He was a changed man when they returned from that mission.  She had heard about his newly harsh treatment of his young son but lost track of the family until she was given Voyager and the assignment to track down the Maquis ship Liberty...

*  *  *  *  *

Approaching the blond haired young man at the welding station in the Aukland Penal Colony, Janeway had some misgivings.  He had been cashiered out of Starfleet following a fatal accident and had been captured on his first mission with the Maquis cell led by Chakotay.  She had asked his father if she could take Tom along as an observer to try to track down the missing ship as well as her security chief, Tuvok.  With the Admiral's warning that the boy was nothing but trouble, she asked Tom to join her mission.  He came along with the promise of help at his next outmate meeting.  After the array had been destroyed and Chakotay assured her that he would be responsible for the safety of her new Lieutenant, she had assigned Tom to the helm as the chief con officer.  

*  *  *  *  *

Tom had proven himself repeatedly over the past seven years and Janeway smiled as she remembered the volatile courtship of Tom and B'Elanna.  Now they were happily married and the new parents of a little girl she couldn't wait to meet.  The doors slid open and she left the turbolift and headed for sickbay.

The lights were low when she entered the room and even though it was dark, she saw the small family on the far side of the room.  The doctor shimmered into existence as she approached the two biobeds.   Tom was curled protectively around his wife and daughter; a blue medical blanket wrapped around them.  Janeway looked at the doctor and moved towards his office.  She whispered softly.  "How are they?"

 "Mother and daughter came through the birth just fine, Captain.  The father arrived here in a state of exhaustion and, after assuring him that they were alright, I convinced him, with your approval, that he should join them for some much needed rest."  He gave her a smile as he grabbed a tricorder off of the nearest table and held it, beeping and blinking, out towards her.  "I believe that you should be persuaded to do the same."

Harry's voice over the Captain's commbadge interrupted them.  "Captain, I have a message from Mars Base, marked for your eyes only."

 "Please route it to the Doctor's office, Ensign Kim.  Thank you."  Janeway answered as she headed for the doctor's office.

The doctor watched as she closed the glass door to his office and sat at his desk.   He could see her talking heatedly to the person on the console.  Shaking her head several times, he noted that she shut down the exchange but did not get up right away.  When she did finally stand and leave his office, her face was pale and her eyes were slightly off focus.  He moved towards her to be sure that she was alright.

 "Doctor."  She began in a voice thick with emotion.  "I need to have a staff meeting immediately.  Please remain here to watch over Lieutenant Torres and the baby.  I would like you to join us via your desk console."  

 "Yes, of course, Captain."  He answered and watched her move to the biobeds.

She gently shook Tom's shoulder and, as he blinked his eyes trying to awaken, she leaned towards him.  "I'm sorry, Tom, but you need to come with me right away.  I've received news from Mars Base that you must hear."  She tapped her commbadge and spoke softly into it.  "All senior officers, please report to my ready room immediately.  Janeway out."

Tom pulled on his boots, reached over to B'Elanna and Miral and gave them each a small kiss before covering them with the blanket.  Glancing at the doctor who gave him a confused look and a shrug of his shoulders, Tom grabbed his jacket and hurried to join the captain as she left sickbay.

to be continued….


	3. Chapter 3 – Michael Gwynn

**Reunion******

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Chapter 3 – Michael Gwynn

            The doors to sickbay slid shut as Tom followed the captain into the corridor.  Despite his long legs, he had to quicken his pace to catch up to Janeway as she strode towards the turbolift.  

            They entered the lift and Janeway turned to face the doors.  "Bridge." She snapped; her voice was sharp and she had fire in her eyes.

            Tom had seen that look before and knew better to question her about what was going on.  He'd learn about it with the rest of the senior crew.  He stifled a yawn as he leaned against the back wall of the lift.  He fought to keep his eyes open.   He was so tired and would like nothing better than to retreat to sickbay and curl up again with B'Elanna and his daughter.  _My daughter.  I'm a father.  She's beautiful and so tiny and helpless.  _

*  *  *  *  *

            The lift stopped and Tom followed the captain across the bridge to her ready room.  He took his seat next to Harry who gave him a confused look.  Neither man knew what was happening to their triumphant return to the Alpha Quadrant.

            Janeway moved quickly to the end of the table and sank into her seat.  She looked at each of her senior officers in turn.  They were more than just starship officers; over the past seven years, they had become her friends and family.

            First, there was Tuvok, her oldest and dearest friend as well as her advisor, at her left.  He had helped her with the many decisions that led them home.   She respected his opinion and often sought out his counsel late at night when she couldn't think.

            On the far wall over Tuvok's head, she saw that the doctor's face had appeared on the console's screen.  The hologram had evolved from a temporary medical backup program into a trusted member of her crew.

            She noted that Harry sat next to Tuvok with a worried look on his face.  He had been so homesick when their journey had begun.  A too young, green Ensign; he had grown up and was now a fine officer with a bright career in Starfleet ahead of him.

            Next to Harry, she saw Tom slumped in his seat rubbing his eyes.  Janeway remembered the scared young man she had brought onboard from the Aukland Penal Colony.  He had matured into a valuable member of her crew; a husband, and now a father.

            She then turned to see that Seven of Nine was sitting next to Chakotay.  The angry young Borg had reclaimed her human roots and had learned to interact with the crew.  Her technical knowledge had aided them many times over the past three years.

            Finally, Chakotay sat at Janeway's right-hand side.  The renegade Maquis captain had turned into her trusted second in command.  He stood behind her decisions but had the courage to let her know when he felt she was in the wrong.  They had learned to work together for the good of the entire crew.  _Chakotay's gentle strength lends a quiet dignity to the bridge.  I couldn't have chosen a better first officer._

            The entire crew had followed her loyally and now she had to deliver the news that she had received from Mars Base. Clearing her throat, she tapped her commbadge.  "Janeway to Ensign Baytart."

            "Baytart here, Captain."  The pilot answered.

            "Ensign, I want you to maintain the current orbit around Mars. You are not to change course without direct orders from Commander Chakotay or myself."

            "Aye, Captain."  Baytart responded.

            "Harry, who's your relief at OPs?"  Janeway asked turning to the young man.

            "Ensign Lang, Captain."  Harry answered.

            Janeway tapped the badge again.  "Ensign Lang this is Captain Janeway."

            "Yes, Captain?"  The soft voice of the Ensign came over the comm system.

            "Ensign, I want you to maintain communications silence.  If Admiral Gwynn wants to talk to me, tell him that I am unavailable and will get back to him."  Janeway ordered.

            "Yes, Ma'am. Understood."  The ensign responded as Janeway cut the link.

            The captain stood up and moved to a screen on the near wall. "I received a message from Admiral Gwynn on Mars Base.  I feel that you all need to hear what he said."  She clicked on the screen and the Admiral's face appeared.

            Janeway's voice could be heard off screen.  "Admiral, have you heard any news from Headquarters regarding contacting our families?"

            "No, Captain. You will not be hearing from Headquarters or your families yet.  I have placed a communications blockade surrounding your ship.  Your Starfleet crew needs to go through debriefings before they are allowed to proceed to Earth."  His face was stern as he stood at attention.

            "Admiral, what do you mean by my Starfleet crew?"  The wariness was evident in Janeway's voice.

            Gwynn glanced at a PADD in his left hand and looked back at the screen.  "Captain, I have a list of names of the Maquis and Equinox members onboard Voyager.  They are to be detained in our brig until their cases can be processed."

            Janeway could be heard to gasp softly.  "Admiral, I have one crew only and they are a Starfleet crew."

            Chakotay stiffened as he heard the animosity in the Admiral's voice when he mentioned the Maquis.  He glanced back at the captain and could see the resolve in her face.  He knew she was not about to give in to the Admiral.

            Gwynn's voice continued.  "You also have onboard an 'observer'; a Thomas Paris.  You picked him up at the Aukland Penal Colony where he had only served part of his sentence.

            Tom's eyes widened when he heard his name.  He stared at the screen as his face paled.

            The captain's straightforward answer was heard.  "Lieutenant Paris is a respected member of my Starfleet crew and my chief pilot.  His service on this mission was in exchange for a favorable review at his next outmate meeting.  I'm sure that the Federation will consider his time on Voyager as time served."

            Admiral Gwynn's eyes darkened.  "No, Captain.  The Federation does **not consider Mr. Paris to have served his sentence.  He is a convicted felon who only served 18 months of his ten year sentence.  He ****will be removed from your ship when you dock and be remanded into custody at the maximum security facilities at the Altherian Colony here on Mars to serve the remainder of his sentence."**

            Tom groaned quietly as he clenched his hands.  "No.  I can't do it.  Not again."

            Janeway again answered Admiral Gwynn.  "Admiral, I demand to speak to Starfleet Headquarters.  No one from my crew will be removed from this ship until we've returned to Earth."

            "Captain, my security detail will beam aboard Voyager when you dock.  I will expect to meet you on your bridge at that time.  Gwynn out."   The Admiral cut the link and the screen went dark.

            The captain resumed her seat and looked around the table at the shocked expressions of her senior officers.  "Needless to say, we will not be permitting any of the Mars Base personnel to board Voyager."  Turning to Chakotay, she ordered.  "Commander, I want you and Tuvok to bring up maximum shields and prepare weapons for a defensive stand."  

            Chakotay answered her in a quiet, steady voice.  "Yes, Captain."  

            "Harry and Seven, I want you two to go to Astrometrics and get some kind of message through this blockade."  They nodded as they prepared to leave the bridge.  Janeway then turned to the wall console and addressed the doctor.  "Doctor, how are Lieutenant Torres and the baby?"

            "Miral is beginning to awaken and she sounds hungry.  What should I tell the Lieutenant?"  The doctor asked.

            "I'll tell her the news when I get down there.  I'll be on my way shortly."   Janeway then rose and moved to stand next to Tom.  She placed one hand on his shoulder and felt him trembling under her touch.  "Tom, you're not going anywhere but home.  But first, I need you at the helm.  We may be in need of some fancy flying at high warp."  She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and then turned to the others.  "Chakotay, you have the bridge.  The rest of you have your orders.  I want this ship secured and a message gotten through to Starfleet Headquarters."

            They all filed out of the ready room except Tom, who stared at the wall screen.  In a low shaky voice he asked Janeway.  "What will happen to Miral if they take both B'Elanna and me?"

            Janeway sat down in the chair next to Tom and took both of his hands in hers.  "Tom, look at me, please."  He turned towards her and she could see the fear in his eyes.  "Tom, I give you my word, you will **not go back to any prison.  We ****will get this straightened out."  She gave him a slight smile.**

            Tom tentatively returned her smile as he shook his head.  "I'd better get to the bridge, Captain."  His voice was husky with emotion as he started to stand.

            Janeway stood up with him.  "Tom, I want you to lay in a course heading towards Earth.  We may need to leave with very short notice."

            "Yes, Ma'am."  Tom responded, straightening as he headed towards the door to the bridge.

            "Tom."  Janeway called softly.  As he turned back to her, she smiled again.  "I'll be in sickbay, meeting my newest crewmember." She then moved to the outer door of her ready room, heading towards sickbay.

            Tom hesitated then moved quickly onto the bridge.

*  *  *  *  *

            "What do you mean, she's unavailable!"  Admiral Gwynn's voice boomed throughout the small room that contained the command center for Mars Base.

            A tall, Bolian ensign cringed at the show of temper from his commanding officer.  "That's the message I got back from Voyager, Sir.  Captain Janeway is unavailable and she will get back to you."

            "I want to know what the hell is going on aboard Voyager and I want to know now!"  He shouted to the small staff that stiffened at his tirade. 

             The junior officers had suspected that Admiral Gwynn had not been acting in a rational manner for some weeks now.  He had given and immediately rescinded some rather bizarre orders regarding shuttles entering Mars space.  He had banned communication with Starfleet Headquarters and had locked down the base several times.  This incident with the crew of Voyager just emphasized his odd behavior.  Voyager had been declared missing almost six years ago and then suddenly news had come from Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco that the ship and crew were in the Delta Quadrant.  The personnel at Mars Base had been thrilled when they first heard the returning ship would dock at their base.  Many of them saw the crew as heroes who had beaten all odds to get back home from 70,000 light years away in only seven years.  The small number of officers in the command center soon realized that this was to be no ordinary visit.  They heard the Admiral threaten the captain with the removal of certain members of her crew.  They admired her stand against the strong willed Admiral.

            A slight, dark haired ensign moved quietly towards the back of the command center.  She saw her chance when Gwynn was shouting at the communications officer and silently slipped out of the room.

*  *  *  *  *

            Captain Janeway entered sickbay to find B'Elanna sitting up on the biobed, Miral cradled in her right arm.  As the captain walked towards her, B'Elanna carefully pulled the sickbay blanket over herself and leaned against the back of the biobed.

            "Captain, what's going on?  Why are we approaching Mars Base and where is Tom?"  The strain of the past few days was apparent on B'Elanna's face.

            The captain came to stand at the side of the biobed.  She looked at the infant, now asleep in her mother's arm and reached out to gently touch the top of her head.  "She's beautiful, B'Elanna."  Janeway then turned her attention to her chief engineer.  "B'Elanna, we have a problem.  There's an Admiral Gwynn who seems to be in charge of Mars Base and he's threatened to remove the Maquis and Equinox members of the crew."

            B'Elanna took a sharp breath as she looked up into the captain's face.  She knew that Janeway was leaving something out.  "What about Tom?  Where is he?  Is he safe?"  The fear growing in her heart.

            The captain took B'Elanna's hand as she answered.  "Tom's safe; he's at the helm right now plotting a course away from here.  We may need to leave without any notice to the base.  I have Harry and Seven trying to get a communication through to Starfleet Headquarters.

            "I understand, Captain.  We need to have the Warp core up and running."  B'Elanna said as she shifted her weight trying to sit up comfortably.  "I have to get down to engineering."  She pulled the blanket off and began to swing her legs off the side of the biobed.

            The captain gently pushed her legs back onto the biobed.  "Lieutenant, you're not going anywhere.  You need to rest.  Lieutenant Nicoletti and Ensign Vorik can handle engineering."

            "But Captain, I **need to be there."  B'Elanna tried to argue although she felt the fatigue and soreness from the past few hours.**

            "B'Elanna, we can set up a terminal here in the doctor's office and you can communicate directly with engineering if you really feel that they need your input."  Janeway turned as the doctor walked towards them.  "Doctor, is Lieutenant Torres up to using your office to confer with the engineering staff?"  

            The EMH glanced at the readings above B'Elanna's head and shook his head.  "Why does anyone bother to ask for my professional opinion when you all do whatever you want?"  He huffed at the two women.  Then giving them a smile he reached for the baby.  "Of course, Captain, Lieutenant Torres is more than welcome to use my office terminal.  I'll just hold my goddaughter."

            B'Elanna handed him the baby and reached for the blue robe on the foot of the biobed.  The captain helped her stand up and walk to the doctor's office.  Janeway pulled out the chair and helped her sit down at the desk.  B'Elanna turned on the console and called for engineering.

            Janeway glanced at the doctor who was softly singing to Miral and headed out of sickbay.  "I'll be on the bridge."  She said as the doors to sickbay slid open.

*  *  *  *  *

            The communications officer at Mars Base frantically tried to raise Voyager as Admiral Gwynn paced behind him.  The Admiral had been furious when he was told that Captain Janeway was not available to him.  He was quite used to having his orders followed immediately.  The young ensign had only served at the base for less than a year but had heard many stories regarding the Admiral's feelings towards the Maquis and Admiral Owen Paris.  

            Michael Gwynn had come from one of the smaller planets in the Tartikoff belt and his family home had been destroyed in a raid by the Maquis. He had been teaching at Starfleet Academy when his city had been attacked.  His wife and three sons were killed in a fire fight almost four years ago.  When news reached the Alpha Quadrant that Voyager had not been destroyed but was trying to return home, Gwynn became deeply depressed.  His appearance in his classes became erratic and several students complained to Admiral Paris who was in charge of the department.  Gwynn was forced to resign his teaching position and reassigned to Mars Base.  His behavior deteriorated further when the Pathfinder Project established direct contact with the Voyager crew.  Now, as the ship finally reached home, he had made his move to seek revenge against the remaining Maquis and the Paris family.

*  *  *  *  *

            Captain Janeway entered the turbolift and, before she could give the order to have the lift move to the bridge, the ship was hit with rocket fire.  The lift lurched and the captain was thrown hard against the back wall, striking her head.  As she felt the blackness claim her, she heard the red alert klaxons sounding.

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Admiral Paris

**Reunion******

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Chapter 4 – Admiral Paris

            "What do you mean, they disappeared?"  Admiral Owen Paris snapped at Reginald Barclay.  They had only just welcomed Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant five short hours ago.  He had seen his son, Tom, sitting at the helm.  Captain Janeway had spoken to him from the bridge.  Then the escort ships had reporting receiving a hail from Starfleet Headquarters ordering them to drop off and leave Voyager to enter Earth's atmosphere alone.  Now, there was no sign of the proud ship.

            Reg bent over his console.  There had been no order sent to the escort ships.  He heard the Admiral pacing agitatedly behind him.  "I'm sorry, Admiral.  I've confirmed that we sent no signal and the ships haven't picked up a sign from Voyager in over 30 minutes."  The frustration over this new development was clear in Reg's voice.  He had been the first member of Starfleet to contact Voyager almost two years ago through the Pathfinder project.  He remembered when the Admiral had been almost ready to dismiss him from Starfleet for going behind his back to continue trying to reach the far off ship…..

*  *  *  *  *

            Reg snuck back into the communications office at Starfleet headquarters against direct orders from Admiral Paris.  He wanted to try to contact Voyager one last time.  He detected a Class B Itinerant Pulsar going through the Midas Array.  He then ordered the computer to direct a Tachyon beam through the micro-worm hole on the Starfleet Emergency Channel.  When the beam had reached the coordinates in the Delta Quadrant, Reg sent his message to Voyager.  "Starfleet Command to USS Voyager.  Come in Voyager; Voyager do you hear me?  This is Lieutenant Reginald Barclay."

            At that moment Commander Hawkins appeared and ordered Reg away from the controls.  He followed Barclay into the holographic Voyager and shut down the simulation.  The two men walked back to the control room.

            Reg shook his head in defeat.  "It should have worked.  I don't understand why it didn't."

            Admiral Paris then appeared in the doorway and moved towards the console.  "I've reviewed Mr. Barclay's plan and I think it's worth an attempt."

            Hawkins turned to the Admiral.  "He's already tried, Sir, without your authorization.  It didn't work."

            "I'm sorry to hear that."  Paris said, his shoulders slumping with the realization that he would not be sending a message to his son.

            Barclay couldn't bring himself to look the Admiral in the eye as he replied.  "So am I, Sir.  I appreciate your confidence in me but I don't deserve it."

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard and the officer at the console announced the coordinates of the message coming through.  Reg looked up in surprise and stated that it was from the worm-hole.

They could hear Janeway's voice amidst the static.  "Starfleet Command, come in."

"Voyager."  Admiral Paris whispered.

Commander Hawkins and Reg cleared up the signal and heard.  "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway.  Do you read me?"

Reg was then directed by Hawkins to answer.  He and Janeway spoke for a few minutes with Janeway transmitting the ship's logs, crew reports, and navigation records.  Reg sent them information on hyper subspace technology and modifications to their comm system.   He then put Admiral Paris on.

Janeway talked to the admiral and, when he asked how her people were, she replied. "Holding up.  They're a remarkable crew, Sir, your son included."

"Tell him….tell him I miss him…and that I'm proud of him."  Paris told Janeway and she replied that Tom had heard him.  The connection faded away and the admiral told Reg that 'Project Voyager' was just beginning.

*  *  *  *  *

            Now, the ship had returned abruptly through a Borg transwarp conduit.  Reg had been at the command center when Voyager burst out of an exploding Borg ship.  Suddenly Captain Janeway was on the viewscreen.  The room had erupted into cheers as the Captain cut the transmission.  Admiral Paris eagerly awaited the arrival of the great ship.  His only son, Tom, was on Voyager.  Reg knew that the Admiral had not spoken to his son in almost eight years, following his trial for espionage with the Maquis.  Tom had been sentenced to ten years in the maximum security division at Auckland Penal Colony.  The Admiral had been deeply depressed when Voyager was declared missing almost six years ago.  Then, three years ago, their EMH had appeared on another Federation ship with the news that not only had Voyager not been destroyed but the combined Starfleet and Maquis crew were alive and well, including the Admiral's son.

            The Admiral sent off several stinging messages to the ships intended to escort Voyager back to Starfleet Headquarters.  The ship was, once again, missing and he demanded to know why.  _To come this far and have Tom snatched away again when we were so close to a reunion.  I have to find them._

            "Admiral, there's a subspace message coming in addressed to you."  The Vulcan ensign at the communications station said which interrupted his thoughts.

            "On screen, Ensign."  Paris ordered.

            A young, dark-haired girl in an Ensign's uniform appeared on screen.  "Admiral Paris, I hope that you receive this message.  I'm taking a chance that this subspace beacon gets past the communication blockade.  Admiral Gwynn has lured Voyager to Mars Base on the pretense of official debriefings and medical exams.  He's placed a radar and communication blockade on the ship as well as here on the base.  He's threatened to have the Maquis and Equinox members placed in the brig and brought to trial for crimes against the Federation."  The girl swallowed deeply and wiped at the tears that started down her cheek.  "He also ordered the Captain to turn Tom... Lieutenant Paris over to the maximum security prison at the Altherian Colony here on Mars."  The girl looked straight at the screen, her cobalt blue eyes bright with tears.  "Admiral, the base has been armed for battle.  Please, you must get through and stop Admiral Gwynn.  His behavior has been increasingly erratic over the past few months.  I don't think he's capable of rational thought."  A loud crash was heard in the background and the girl turned to look behind her.  "Admiral, I have to send this off now, I think I've been discovered."  Then there was silence.

            "The recording stops there, Admiral."  The Vulcan communications officer, reported.

            Reg stepped up to Admiral Paris.  "That Ensign looks vaguely familiar.  She sounds like she knows your son, Admiral."

            Owen tugged at the collar of his uniform as he slowly shook his head in frustration of not knowing what was happening on Mars Base.  "Yes Reg, she's my sister's youngest.  She and Tom are cousins." Owen remembered how Tom used to baby-sit Lauren at family gatherings….

*  *  *  *  *

            The First Contact picnic had always been a big affair at the Paris home.  This afternoon Tom had offered to watch Lauren while her parents visited with other relatives.  He seemed to have a way with children and the young girl adored her older cousin.  As the picnic broke up and family and friends gathered to head for the shuttle transports, Rachel, Owen's sister, noticed that Lauren and Tom were not inside the house.  As they searched for the two cousins, Tom appeared carrying a sleepy Lauren on his shoulder.

            "Thomas, where have you two been?"  Owen snapped at his son.  

            Lauren awakened by Owen's sharp tone, scrambled down from Tom's arms and ran to her mother and father.  "Oh Momma, it was so exciting!  Tommy took me up in a shuttle!"  She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  "He let me fly!  I orbited around the moon too!"

            Owen's eyes flashed angrily as he listened to his niece tell her parents where she had spent the afternoon.  Grabbing Tom roughly by the arm, he spun him around and looked into the face of his sixteen year old son.  "Thomas, what the hell were you thinking?  Lauren isn't even four years old yet and you let her pilot a shuttle!"  

            Tom gulped as he realized that, once again, he was in deep trouble with his father.  "But Dad, it was a high orbit and she was sitting on my lap.  She was never in any danger."  His face paled as he looked into his father's eyes.

            Rachel walked quietly up to Owen and placed her hand on his shoulder.  "Now, Owen don't blame Tom.  I'm sure that Lauren convinced him that it would be alright with us.  She's very precocious as you know.  After all, didn't you take Tom up for a shuttle ride when he wasn't much older than Lauren?  I'm sure that they were perfectly safe.   I've always trusted Tom with Lauren and, just looking at how happy she is, I'd say that she had a wonderful First Contact celebration.

            Owen turned to his sister.  "He still shouldn't have just taken off with her without getting your approval first."  Releasing Tom's arm from his tight grip, he spoke quietly.  "Thomas you are to go to your room and remain there until tomorrow and no flying for the next two weeks."

            "But Dad, I have to practice for the Mars race next week."  Tom protested.  

            "You should have thought of that before you took off with Lauren."  Owen turned away from his son.

            Rachel pulled Owen aside.  "Owen, please reconsider.  I remember you taking a shuttle once without Dad's permission when you were in high school.  Lauren had a wonderful time and with Tom in the pilot's seat, I know they were alright."

            Owen looked into his sister's blue eyes and his expression softened.  "Alright, Rachel, I'll let it go this time; but only for you."  He turned back to Tom.  "Well, your Aunt has offered you a reprieve, Thomas.  You get to fly but no other activities for two weeks.  Is that understood?"

            "Yes, sir."  Tom answered crisply and then moved to give Rachel a hug.  "Thanks, Aunt Rachel, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first before I took Lauren on the shuttle."

            Rachel gave Tom a big smile, hugged him tightly and then took Lauren's hand.  "I guess we'd better get this junior pilot home to bed now.   Good luck in the race, Tom" She gave Owen a kiss and headed for the transport.  She watched as Tom and his father walked slowly towards the house.

*   *  *  *  *

Owen's thoughts returned to the command center as he moved to the communications station.  "Reg, I have to get to Mars Base.  Find me a ship and send a ship out to rendezvous with Voyager."  

            "Aye, Admiral."  Reg relayed the orders as he watched the older man's shoulders slump.   He was so close to seeing his son again.  Those personnel who worked on the Pathfinder project knew how much Admiral Paris cared for his youngest child. He deeply regretted the way they had parted and had aged considerably when the ship was thought to be lost permanently.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Admiral, I'm detecting evidence that Voyager's warp core has come online."  The tall Klingon Lieutenant stated, glancing up from his console.

            Admiral Gwynn frowned as he realized that Captain Janeway was not about to give up her crew so easily.  "Is the shuttle Copernicus still trailing Voyager?"

            "Yes, Sir."  The Lieutenant replied.

            "Have them target the nacelles with some phaser fire.  That should get Janeway's attention."  Gwynn ordered.

*  *  *  *  *

            Harry and Seven had been working for over an hour at some way to get past the communications block.  They had just managed to send off a low impulse carrier wave with a message imbedded in it when the ship lurched and the red alert klaxons began to blare.  The two hurried back to the bridge.  Harry moved to his station and Seven resumed her post at the bridge's engineering console.  

            "Tom, can you break us free from this orbit?"  Chakotay asked as he clung to the armrests of the command chair.  He wondered why the captain had not appeared on the bridge yet.  "Chakotay to Janeway."  

There was no response and he was about to hail her again, when B'Elanna's voice was heard over the klaxon's blare.  "Engineering to the bridge."

Before Chakotay could respond, Tom turned to look at the commander and shouted towards the comm system.  "B'Elanna, what the hell are you doing in engineering?"

"Easy, Tom.  I'm trying to get us the hell out of here.  The captain set up a console in the Doc's office.  I'm still in sickbay."  B'Elanna's voice calmed her husband and she continued.  "I think we can get you Warp 6 right away."

Chakotay broke in to the conversation between the two lieutenants.  "B'Elanna, is the captain still in sickbay?"

"No, Chakotay, she left about ten minutes ago.  Why?"  B'Elanna asked.

"She's not responding to my hail."  He stood and addressed the computer.  "Computer, location of Captain Janeway."

The mechanical voice responded.  "Captain Janeway is in turbolift 9 on deck 5."

"Chakotay to Janeway."  He tried hailing the captain again.

"Computer, is turbolift 9 moving?"  Chakotay asked.

The computer responded in its monotone voice.  "Turbolift 9 is currently stationary on deck 5."

Chakotay resumed his seat and tapped his commbadge.  "Chakotay to the doctor."

"Yes, Commander.  What is it?"  The doctor answered.

"Doctor, Captain Janeway is in the turbolift outside of sickbay and is not responding to my hail.  She may be injured.  Please go and check on her."  Chakotay said.

"On my way, Commander."  The doctor replied.

*  *  *  *  *

The doctor placed Miral into an isolette, moved it into his office with B'Elanna and headed for the corridor.  As he neared the turbolift, the doors slid open and he spotted Captain Janeway slumped on the floor.  He took out his tricorder and knelt down next to her.  As the instrument began to beep, the captain stirred.  "Easy Captain, don't try to get up."  He put his hand on her shoulder.  

"Doctor, I have to get to the bridge."  Janeway stated quietly as she brought her hand up to her head.  She touched her right temple and felt a lump.  When she pulled her hand away, she noticed blood on her fingertips.  

"Captain, I suggest we head back to sickbay before you go to the bridge."  The doctor helped her to stand and move into the corridor.

"But Doctor, we're under attack."   Janeway protested weakly as she leaned against him for support.  She felt somewhat dizzy and blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision.  "Well, maybe a quick stop in sickbay."

The doctor smiled slightly as he helped the captain into sickbay and onto the nearest biobed.

*  *  *  *  *

After hearing from B'Elanna that the engines were online, Chakotay ordered Tom to leave the Mars orbit at warp 6.  Voyager began to move away from the planet when suddenly the ship was hit with more phaser fire and the right side of the helm control panel exploded in a shower of sparks.  Tom let out a yelp of pain as he pushed away from the console.  Chakotay was at his side immediately.  "Tom, are you alright?"

The younger man shook his head to clear it and placed his hands back on the console.  "Just some electrical burns, I'll be fine."

Chakotay could see that the skin on Tom's hands was beginning to blister as well as the right side of his face.  He motioned for Ensign Lang, who was standing at Harry's side.  "Tom, I'll take over from here.  Ensign, I want you to take Lieutenant Paris to sickbay and have the doctor take care of those burns."

"Aye, Commander."  The young ensign replied as Chakotay helped Tom stand up from the helm.  She walked Tom to the turbolift.

The doctor's voice was suddenly heard over the comm system as the turbolift doors slid shut.  "Commander, the Captain was knocked unconscious in the turbolift and I have escorted her back to sickbay, under protest mind you."  The frustration of not being listened to was evident in the doctor's voice.

Chakotay managed a slight smile as he responded.  "I'm glad to hear that she is under your care.  Lieutenant Paris is on his way to sickbay.  He sustained some minor electrical burns on his hands and face."

"I'll fix him right up, Commander."  The doctor replied and cut the link.

Chakotay moved Voyager out of the Mars orbit and on a heading away from the planet. 

"Sir, there's a message coming through from the Nautilus."  Harry reported.

"On screen." Chakotay ordered.

Admiral Paris appeared on the viewscreen.  "Commander, it's good to see that Voyager's in one piece.  The shuttle will no longer be bothering you.  I'm on my way to Mars Base to personally take Admiral Gwynn into custody.  I should be there in about two hours.  Gwynn is being relieved of command and any orders he gave to Captain Janeway are rescinded."  Looking around at Chakotay sitting at the helm and the two command chairs standing empty, Paris looked confused.  "Where are Captain Janeway and my son?"

"Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris both sustained some minor injuries when we were fired upon, and are being treated by the doctor."  Chakotay answered.

"Very well, Commander.  Please remain at your present position.  I have ordered an escort ship to accompany you. When I am through on Mars Base I would like to come aboard and personally welcome Voyager's crew back to the Alpha Quadrant."  The admiral said.

"Aye, Sir.  It would be a pleasure to have you onboard."  Chakotay replied.

"Paris out."  The admiral cut the link.

*  *  *  *  *

Admiral Paris and several armed security officers beamed down to the surface of Mars Base. After identifying themselves to the guards, they entered the main building and stormed into the communications office.  Paris placed Admiral Gwynn into custody with orders to remand him to the psychiatric facility at the Altherian Colony.  As Gwynn was led away, the turbolift doors slid open and a dark haired ensign appeared flanked by two of the base security guards.  

"Admiral Paris!  I'm so glad to see you."  The young woman snapped to attention.

Paris motioned the two guards away as he approached the ensign. He smiled softly down at her.  "Ensign, I'm glad to know that some of my son's talent for subterfuge has rubbed off on you."  Moving back into the corridor with the ensign, he took the trembling girl into his arms.  "Lauren, thank you for getting that message out to headquarters.  Voyager is safe and I'm heading there as soon as the Maine** arrives with Mrs. Paris."**

"Oh, Uncle Owen, I was so worried about Tom and the rest of Voyager's crew.  To have come all the way from the Delta Quadrant and to be met by Admiral Gwynn and his delusions.  It was terrible."  Lauren wiped a few tears from her face as the admiral released her from his hug.

They returned to the communications room and Paris smiled again as he turned to the Commander who was now in charge of Mars Base.  "I believe I have some pull on this base and would like Ensign Woods to accompany me on the Maine** when I leave."**

"Of course, Admiral."  The commander replied.

Turning back to his niece, Paris said.  "Ensign, can you get yourself ready to leave in one hour?"

"Yes, Sir!"  Lauren answered as she gave him a big grin and left the room.

*  *  *  *  *

            Late the next day, Tom and B'Elanna stood in front of the large window in the forward observation lounge.  Tom held Miral in his arms facing her towards the window.  "Look, honey, there's Earth, your new home."  So intent on his wife and daughter, he didn't hear the doors slide open or the footsteps approaching them.  

B'Elanna looked up and saw the reflection in the window of an older, blond woman coming towards Tom.  She turned slightly and noted the raw emotion in the other woman's eyes.  Placing her hand gently on her husband's arm she turned him towards his mother.

"Oh, Tommy, you're really home."  As her eyes filled with tears, she took Tom into her arms.

"Mom…Oh God, I've missed you so much."  Tom wrapped one arm around his mother's shoulders, leaning into her embrace.  Slowly pulling back, he turned the baby in his arms towards his mother.  "Mom, this is your granddaughter, Miral."

B'Elanna had moved away from Tom and his mother, giving them some privacy.  As they talked quietly, she saw Tom hand Miral to his mother.  Glancing around the room, B'Elanna noted a tall gentleman in an Admiral's uniform standing just inside the doors.  She walked up to him and saw the resemblance between father and son.  

Owen Paris was tall, with the military bearing of Starfleet.  His sparse hair was white but the brilliant blue of his eyes was an exact match of Tom's. He stood quietly, watching the interaction at the window.  

 "Admiral Paris, I'm Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres."  B'Elanna said while extending her hand to him.

"Lieutenant, I'm pleased to meet you.  I understand that you are my son's wife."  Owen took B'Elanna's hand in both of his in a warm handshake.  Glancing at his wife and son, he let go of B'Elanna's hand and stood back, his posture stiff.

B'Elanna nodded and followed his gaze to the far side of the room.  "Admiral, please come and see Tom and meet your granddaughter."  B'Elanna looked up into Owen's face to see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure he wants to see me."  Owen answered slowly.

"You're his father; of course he wants to see you."  B'Elanna took his arm and started to walk him towards the window.

Tom looked up as his father crossed the room, apprehension in his eyes.  He had taken Miral back in his arms and he pulled her close to his chest in a subconscious protective response.

 "She's beautiful, Tom."  Admiral Paris spoke, his voice thick with feelings.  "Just like her mother" He reached out and gently stroked Miral's cheek.  Looking up into his son's face he slowly placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.  "Welcome home, son."

Tom blinked back tears as B'Elanna came and took Miral out of his arms.  Turning towards his father he moved into his arms.  "Dad…It's... it's good to be back."

The End.

(3783 words)


End file.
